Different Shades of Love
by Hiiragisawa
Summary: Different one shots concerning different couples. Please send your prompts! This fic is made for you guys :D


**So this is the fic that I've promised. Feel free to send any prompts that you desire! And also put the pairing there as well! *braces herself for any yaoi or yuri pairings* But please, no crack! Thanks!  
**

**Prompt: Jin x Elesis**

**Requested by: Hanako-chama**

**-I'm so sorry but there are only hints. I can't think of anything good for Jin x Elesis prompt with using Amy as a cockblock. I'm so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Grand Chase**

**Unbeta'ed**

* * *

**Infatuation**

Elesis dislikes Amy. No, more like she despises her, but despise is _such_ a strong word. May be hatred would be the right word for whatever ugly emotion she feels towards to the pink haired girl whenever she managed to get Jin's attention. Easily at that. She hates the fact that Jin would always talk about her, 'Amy this, Amy that, blah, blah, blah', it's so annoying! She wishes that for once, Jin would shut up about Amy because there are a lot of things that are far more important than the diva. Just because she's so pretty and cute, it doesn't mean that she owns the entire world! Damnit! Okay, may be she's a bit exaggerating but when it comes to Jin's world.

"It seems to me that you're jealous of Amy, Elesis." Arme commented when she heard Elesis' ranting about Jin acting like a lovesick fool towards Amy. "The way I see it, by the way."

Elesis looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Are you serious?! Jin and I are just best friends! And I'm _not_ jealous; I'm only concerned about him!" Elesis exclaimed.

"But your concern over him is way_ too_ much,"Arme smirked. "Under normal circumstances, that isn't common."

Elesis scowled. She knew that it's a stupid move to tell the magician anyway. "Whatever. As if you understood anything about it." She slammed her hands on the table and stomped away. Arme only hummed in amusement.

"Do I? Perhaps." She said with a knowing smile. "Let us see Elesis, if you are only a friend of his… Or perhaps it might be something more?"

* * *

"Stupid, foolish magician." She muttered angrily under her breath. "How dare her doubt my concern over Jin! We're best of friends! Nothing more, nothing less."

Elesis had let her temper flare once more, thus, scaring the novice guards and trainees. An angry Elesis isn't a pretty sight. If the she demon is mad, which is almost always, prepare yourselves to see Hell. Stomping angrily towards the training room, she opened the door and saw her friend, Jin, sparring with Amy. That made her scowl deeper and get more irked.

"Amy! Your stance is wrong!" Elesis called out, stepping inside. "Your stance should be alert and steady, not lousy and lazy!"

Amy looked at her with an apologetic smile that angered her more, for some reason. "Hehehe~ Sorry~!" She apologized.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to Jin. "Mind if I spar with her for a moment?" She asked. Jin nodded.

"I'll be the referee," he says.

Taking the nearby wooden sword that she could find, she walked towards Amy and corrected her stance. She straightened her back, making her right foot forward a bit and chakrams ready at her disposal. Satisfied, Elesis walked away from her, perhaps a few meters and readied her stance.

Crouching slightly, boy turned in a side view position, refleses and body alert and ready. Holding the sword with her two hands, she had readied herself for battle. Jin gulped silently at the sidelines, watching them, especially Elesis, with a nervous look. Elesis looks so serious and determined that Amy might not stand a chance against her. Gripping the bench with an anxious anticipation, he called out.

"Ready your stances! One, two, three…BEGIN!"

Elesis launched forward, swinging her blade with a great force. Amy parried it with her chakram but it was os strong that she was pushed backwards a little bit. Side stepping, Amy made a distance between them before swiftly slicking Elesis' side. The swordsman quickly parried and Amy kicked her at the shin, making her knee woobly. Cursing, Elesis rolled to the side before standing up. Amy threw multiple punches, chakrams tucked at her sides neatly. Elesis barely dodged them all, one landed on her arm and it hit her hard. She winced slightly before evading another oncoming attack, swiftly ducking, she swing her sword forward, aiming for Amy's face. Amy yelped, barely dodging the sword and fell backwards, landing on her butt. Elesis impaled her sword in between her legs, giving out a girly shriek. Then the swordsman thrusted her sword, pointing at her neck.

"Weakling." She gloated. "You have to be better than that if you really want to be useful to the Chase." Amy gave her a quivering smile.

"You're just too strong Elesis… I'm no match for you." Amy said, standing up, dusting her skirt.

"May be if you stop being foolish and start training, you'll be much better than you are now." Elesis retorted.

"Are you saying that my other careers are waste of time?" Amy asked, offended.

"Did I? I didn't, you just assumed." Elesis snapped. "Use your head, for once."

"Well then excuse me for being an Oracle for the Gods and being a musician, Ms. Oh-so-great." Amy said sarcastically. "At least I don't try so hard just to get noticed!"

Before Elesis could give a sharp remark, Jin intervened. "Guys! Stop it!" He said, standing between the two girls. "Fighting isn't the answer. Elesis, stop venting your anger on Amy. Please apologize."

Elesis scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Great. Now Mr. Knight in shining armor came around, defending the lil' princess." She mocked. "Whatever, I'm outta here. Good luck on being dead." And with that, she walked out.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Jin huffed. "She rarely vent her anger on other people, except for Arme." Then he turned to Amy. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks, concerned. Amy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I am." She replied. "Jin… Why are you so concerned and caring towards me?" She asks, even though she knew the answer. Love isn't foreign to her after all.

"I…Um…"Jin blushed, stuttering like a fool. "I-I…."

"I?"

"Because I love you!" Jin blurted out, regretting it the second he did so. Amy smiled at him in understanding.

"Do you? Or is it only a mere infatuation?"

Jin looked at her, confused. Weren't she going to reject or accept it? Why does she doubt it?

"Um, I do love you." Jin replied hesitantly, unsure if he should reply or not.

"Think again, Jin. I think you're lost." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It is not I who you desire." Then she left.

As she leaves, Jin asked himself a question, do he truly loves him or is it only an infatuation he's feeling like she had said?

* * *

**Is it good? Did you like it? Please review so I would know, thanks!**


End file.
